Work Experience
by Shizuka Zetsubou
Summary: Allen gets sent to a modelling studio called 'Noah's Ark', but ends up roped into the business by the head stylist and owner, Tyki Mikk. Tyki/Allen, some Kanda/Allen. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Category:** DGM

**Title: **Work Experience

**Author: **Shizuka Zetsubou (me!)

**Pairing: **Tyki/Allen + Kanda/Allen (other side-pairings)

**Rated: **M(If not 16+ please be mature enough to handle it)

**Chapter 1: Newbie**

A sea of people and camera equipment parted in the middle as two people strode quickly towards the exit, one a pretty looking girl in a dark frilled gown and elegant black heels, the other a man in more casual clothes, following behind her fast stride as if desperate to keep up. They looked to be in an argument, but no one was about to interfere with them.

"For the last time Mikk, I can't do it! I'm busy enough!" The girl called without a break in her stride, not looking back.

"Oh come on Lena, I need you for this! Please reconsider!" The olive-skinned man pleaded, waving his arms about frantically, looking the very image of distressed panic.

The youthful, raven-haired Chinese girl finally stopped and turned to face him. They were right at the entrance now, the street visible through the large glass doors of the studio. The reception area had frozen at their tense aura, silence surrounding them. The look on her face was determined- purple eyes narrowed just enough to show it and not hint at anger. She opened her mouth to speak but the man beat her to it.

"I'm not asking much. Just an hour or two, nothing more. One last shoot before you go." His amber eyes begged with her violet ones, pulling at her heart. "How about that?"

The young woman's face dropped all stern coldness and looked sad instead. "Tyki... The world is bigger than just this place. I've always dreamed of working with the Black Order, and well, now that my brother is a designer with them... I just can't let go of this chance." She glanced up at the board above the reception desk, noticing the time in digital. "I need to go."

Tyki's shoulders slumped. "Well, you've made up your mind I suppose. Good luck Lena, honey."

She rolled her eyes kindly, a warm smile dragging up the corners of her mouth. "Thank you, Tyki. I'll miss you too."

With that she spun on her heel and resumed her strict walk, out the doors of Noah's Ark modelling agency without another look back.

_- - A week later - -_

Allen hadn't thought the studio he had been assigned to for work experience would be so large.

He took a step back from the doors to stare at the buildings greatness once again, intimidated slightly by how modern and expensive the place looked. He could imagine the inside being elegant and expensive to the point of being extortionate. His hesitation only increased at the thought and his silver eyes moved back down to the glass double-doors, noting that the people he had seen walk in so far had all looked either rich or beautiful- something he had never considered himself and was most certainly not rich.

He sighed under his breath and clutched his notepad and pen closer to his chest._ I'll soon find out if I'm at the right place... _He walked as calmly as possible into the reception, keeping his eyes as low as possible and trying to look less obviously out of place in his school dress-shirt and vest. He always felt uncomfortable in crowds, and this place looked busy; there were plenty of workers going to and fro, back in and out.

The mystery now was why there seemed to be no receptionist at the desk, and no one queuing for its service. That was a problem. If he couldn't get an ID card printed for him he couldn't do anything. He wouldn't be allowed past this point. The silver-haired teen stepped forward hesitantly, placing his notepad on the desk as if to wait.

"Weeeeeelcome to Noah's Ark's main studio!"

Allen nearly had a heart attack when the piercing nasal voice came out from below the desk, the counter rattling as a greyish coloured hand with painted black nails dragged it's owner up slowly, until he could percieve the man's face over the edge. It didn't get much creepier than an evil-looking receptionist hiding under their own desk.

"My name is Debitto, how can I help ya kiddo?"

Still recovering with his hands clasped to his breast, Allen flustered. "Uh..."

"Are you new? Is that it?" The man piped in at Allen's cluelessness. "Trainees must go through the left door over there then straight up the stairs into the audition area which is past-"

"N-no, no no. I'm not a trainee...at least not_ that _sort of trainee..." Allen objected quickly, spluttering. "I...I'm here for observation in media. It's a programme my school sent me for. I have papers...?"

Before the crazy receptionist could answer there was a crackle of static from a radio and a voice just as nasal and annoying as Debitto's rang from it. The receptionist quickly picked it up and placed the outlet by his ear, keeping the conversation from ringing out over the entire floor and allowing for him to reply. Allen listened awkwardly, trying to look pre-occupied with tugging at his collar.

"Uh huh. Again! Aw, god damnit!" The guy groaned, overly dramatic. "Ok Jas, I'll be there in a second!"

Debitto flung the radio over his shoulder with a crash and dove back under the reception desk, resurfacing with a mop in his hand and a bucket on his head. He gave a little wave to Allen with his free hand before screaming some dramatic war-cry and running out from behind the counter, speeding past the white-haired boy still waiting and out the studio doors, leaving only a light breeze and a broken transmitter behind.

"...What on earth?" Allen mumbled quietly, eyes still wide in his surprise.

He couldn't quite comprehend what had just occurred, but getting an ID card would have to wait it seemed. With this studio being such a respectable, high class place, he could only wonder why it would have such a loon working at the front office. Allen had no idea, but he wasn't impressed. Now he'd have to wait.

After ten minutes Allen grew bored with watching the flow of people and the settings around him. It was growing tedious. One of the people he had had an eye on for a few minutes simply because he was smoking just by the doors and wore clothes much more casual than most others had begun to move, and funnily, he seemed to be walking towards _him_. Allen shrunk further back against the desk, trying to make himself invisible._ Please don't be a security guard..._

"Heya honey. What are you here for?" The man asked as he stopped in front of him. He was obviously addressing Allen- there was no else near the desk.

Allen looked up shyly, once again clutching his pad closer to himself. "I need an ID card..."

The man laughed, and Allen noticed he was very handsome. His skin was dark, but not dark enough to be black, and his curly hair reached down to just above his jaw. He wore a simple grey shirt with black skinny jeans, the belt buckle imbued with a line of silver crosses. "No, silly! I meant why you are _here_, in this studio?"

"Work experience..." Allen answered.

"Aah. Ok, what's your name?"

"Allen Walker."

"Nice. I'm Tyki Mikk, head stylist, photographer and owner of Noah's Ark. Alright Allen dear, drop the notepad and come with me. You'll fit perfectly with today's theme..."

- - -{Whoop} - - -

**AN:** Alright- another story I dreamed up during my crucial exam revision period, and all for you guys entertainment (better appreciate it, lol). I had an incredibly hard time thinking up a cool title for this, but since it starts off as the place being his work experience it might as well be the title. For those who don't know, Debitto is David in the English version of the manga/Anime, and I've never been a Lenalee hater, so even though she appeared to be kind of bitchy at the start, she really isn't.

Whoa, I wrote part of this a _long_ time ago, so that's the bit I thought I'd upload first (improved slightly of course). I think further plot development on my behalf will be necessary, so updates might be delayed slightly as a result. I want to keep a regular update schedule - once at least every 2 weeks if I can handle it... But do you know what hastens an update? A review! I'd love it if you gave me back something~! (Lend me your strength!)

Respect! :3

**"Every time someone doesn't review, an uke is left unsatisfied. Please, think of the uke."**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yay! An amazing amount of people have shown interest in this (so exciting!) and I love all of you- _particularly_ those who reviewed. I've been changing my name a lot lately. Gawd I'm fickle :) AND SO OUTRAGOUSLY BUSY! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! …Anyway, I hope I can set a good standard with the rest of the fic, so read away...

**Chapter 2: He's Serious!**

Allen's silver eyes widened. He was talking to... to THE Tyki Mikk? And he had thought the man that approached him had just been some random security guard! It was only then that his mind caught up with the last part of what Tyki had said. He coughed awkwardly, blanching a little. "What do you mean by that...uh...sir?"

"Oh my dear boy, just call me Tyki!" The man's smirk grew wider and his honey yellow eyes took on a hint of mischief, making Allen very nervous. He almost took a step back, but refrained himself from doing so as Tyki took his arm in his and spun him around to start walking further into the building, half dragging the white haired boy in his grasp. As he hushed them into a lift that other occupiers quickly evacuated at the mere sight of Tyki, the older male slid his eyes over Allen again._'He's cute. Very distinguished as well with a tattoo like _that _over his eye…'_

"... I meant exactly what I said. You'd do well in this business."

"Hang on just a minute-!" Allen choked.

"Oh but my dear, I _am_ hanging on... That is, I'm hanging on to you. Hanging on to you until we get upstairs and into the studio." The lift doors closed behind them and the impulsive man lessened his grip, but as promised, he didn't let go.

The studio was enormous. Two giant screens on opposite sides of the room were surrounded by a crowd of cameras, both hemmed in a semi-circle receiving their full attention. One was already in use, but the bright flashes and the crowd behind the technology blocked Allen from seeing the model or model_s_ beyond, and he found himself slightly curious even as he was being guided in the opposite direction.

Tyki finally released him next to the abandoned screen, and ruffled his hair. "Ok, Allen. I'll tell you what I want to do." He pulled up one of the black wheeled-chairs from behind a camera and sat on it backwards, leaning his elbows on the back. "I have a problem. One of my favourites walked out on me this morning. I think you would be a perfect replacement for her. She was meant to do the cover of-"

"Whoa whoa, hold up! You want me to cover for a professional model?" Allen cried, half in fear and half out of sheer disbelief. "You literally just met me! Besides, I'm not here for a job - I'm here for experience, that's a huge difference."

A light humming came from Tyki as his eyes narrowed in study. Allen was young, handsome, and even what some (like he himself) would call pretty. It was already clear to him how perfect this boy was for modelling- the problem seemed to be that Allen was reluctant. _Maybe he's shy. Maybe he doesn't see how big an opportunity this really is__..._

"You do know," He started, tilting his head and grinning at the teen, "that when you are on work experience you count as an apprentice. Apprentices here do as they are told until they graduate to a higher position. They also gain a lot of experience by being _in front_ of the camera. I dare say you would get all the experience you need here in this one shoot."

Allen stared at him, incredulous. "You're serious." It wasn't even a question. He already knew it was the case.

The stylist clapped his hands together ceremoniously and sprang up onto his feet, smiling at Allen warmly. "Come on, you. You can do it!"

Allen smiled back, albeit nervously, unsure of just what he was getting himself into. _I bet if I had gone to any other studio, I would be able to just lounge around like I normally do without directing attention to myself. Why does this stuff always happen to me?_

"Right then, off you go! Behind that screen is a dressing room. The outfit is already there."

- - x - - x - -

SHORTNESS! Waaaaaaah, this is an awful chapter! It's HIDEOUSLY short and annoying, almost as if it isn't an update at all! I hate myself! I will do better from now on!

Right, I have now got a plot outline planned out, which is, well, something. The bad news is, and this is also the reason it took me so long to update – I haven't got a computer, and I'm in my Art and Design course at college until well past the closing tome of my local library most days a week. Expect infrequent updates.

BUSYNESS! Yeah. So… I am EXTREMELY sorry *bows head* about how long it has taken to update. About two weeks after I uploaded this story's first chapter, my home computer blew up (lol, no joke there were flames and everything!) It has taken me some time to get access to computers for more than an hour, and with all my college art course work I can't afford to slack off and write for you guys. I swear I get very upset every time I get an alert or review that wasn't there last time I was on – it reminds me that I CAN'T DO IT. Hopefully you all get the picture I am failing to portray here, so put simply: updating will be quite a hassle.

(sigh)

Well, that's that said ! I appreciate every review! Honest to god, I'll try harder, I'll write better, just please- leave a review! I beg of you~! XD.

Sorry again for the wait, I know some of you got antsy! x3

Forgive this weirdness I'm high on coffee…

**Love Shizu~ x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** The amount of interest for this fiction is making me sweat a little now. I've been swamped ten-foot-under with my college work since what seems like forever, and I really do experience a keen pang of guilt every so often when I think of this story lying around on a website going un-updated. I think I need a beta. My grammar sucks A-hole. I've been told I sound American 54 times- but I'm British! Anyway, If interested please PM me or say so in a review so I can respond. =)

Oh, btw, a reviewer just pointed out my mistake in between the first and second chapter - I had at first set Allen's arrival at Noah's Ark Studios for a week after Lenalee's departure, but somewhere in between I must have completely forgotten and had Tyki ask Allen to stand in for her as 'she walked out that morning'. Instead of being a week later, it will stay as later that day now, ok? Sorry, sorry.

I'm sorry once more for the wait guys. Thank you for the continued interest!

_**Previously:**_

_The stylist clapped his hands together ceremoniously and sprang up onto his feet, smiling at Allen warmly. "Come on, you. You can do it!" _

_Allen smiled back, albeit nervously, unsure of just what he was getting himself into. 'I bet if I had gone to any other studio, I would be able to just lounge around like I normally do without directing attention to myself. Why does this stuff always happen to me?'_

"_Right then, off you go! Behind that screen is a dressing room. The outfit is already there."_

**Chapter 3: Unisex My Ass**

The garment in his hands was dark and shiny, the colour that of a starless night sky, one of the deepest blacks. Straightening it out from its folded package, he saw that it was a punk ensemble – what's more, it was really the type of thing he suspected (and inwardly knew) was definitely meant for girls. It consisted of:

1) A loose, sleeveless black jacket with a pink skull and crossbones splashed diagonally over the chest and zip

2) A mid-sleeved plain grey shirt with a square collar that stopped above the bellybutton and

3) Very short black shorts with pink and white frills and lacing around the top, accompanied by a

_No. Way. _

_He glanced down only to find a pair of knee-high boots he'd missed upon entering, quite obviously the required accessory for the completion of the look._

_NO WAY ON EARTH! _

Allen spun on his heel and, slamming the changing room door behind him, marched right back out with an angry blush scattered over his cheeks. If Tyki knew of this (of course he did the asshole!) then he was probably laughing his head off by the cameras.

"How could you ask me to wear that!" Allen cried shrilly as he re-entered the hall.

"Oh?" Tyki mumbled out past the cigarette in his lips. "Something wrong?"

Allen balled his fists at his sides, tugging down on his grey sweater in frustration. "Those clothes are for a girl, and in case you hadn't noticed, I am _not _one!"

"Don't be so silly. They're unisex."

Allen almost staggered back in shock. "No they aren't!" _You crazy son of a… _He stopped himself from adding the last part just in time, instead marching back into the stall and reappearing with the strange frilly shorts in his hands, held at arms length as if they were repulsive.

Tyki's mouth curled upwards slightly. "I'm very sorry, Allen dear. I mustn't have noticed – you're so beautiful it must have damaged my ability to register gender."

Allen's face reddened further at the remark and he found himself looking anywhere but at the older male out of both anger and humiliation, realising that not only had he just yelled at the owner of the company, but he had just been made a fool of. This man had one sick sense of humour – trying to bully him in to doing a shoot in WOMEN'S clothes AND calling him beautiful. He almost couldn't stand the mockery he could hear in every word the man spoke.

Lowering his head so that his snowy white hair covered his eyes, Allen fought back the surface of familiar and unwanted emotions. He wouldn't let this bastard get under his skin the same way Master Cross had but a few years ago.

"Look, I'm sure you're a very nice guy when you aren't being obnoxious-" Allen started cuttingly, pausing at a mock gasp from the man to whom he spoke, "But I am not someone you'll be able to toy around with and get to humiliate so easily. If that's what you want from me, then I'll leave now."

"Ah, my dear, what a face you are making! That pout is simply outstanding... Oh, but I have strayed from the point, do pardon me. What I wanted to point out to you was that those clothes really are for both sexes. Maybe an ordinary guy wouldn't wear those, but there are plenty who would. All a matter of taste-"

"Oh, you mean gays and drag-queens? That's a hundred times better isn't it!"

Tyki shrugged, shaking his head. "My, to think you were so homophobic…"

Allen wanted to shriek in frustration. He had _nothing _against homosexuals- he just didn't want to be mistaken for one! Was that really so hard for this stupid man to understand?

Fighting to cool down and return to a politer way of speaking, Allen attempted an apologetic tone. "Look, I'm not homophobic, and I'm sorry if you got that impression but _I'm_ not gay. So you should be able to see why I am not interested in wearing those things."

"Ahhhhh." Tyki sighed, sounding disappointed. "Not fair! You are too stubborn; I have managed to convince many cuties like you into outfits such as that, and was especially keen to see you as such…"

"You do this to other people!" Allen frowned, almost stupefied. _Was this some kind of strange pedo-perv type hobby of his or something?_

"Only the cuties - but I suppose it is a bit rash to just throw you straight in front of a camera. Maybe tomorrow?"

A sense of dread welled up within Allen. This place was going to be unbearable if he'd already attracted the attention (and possibly the interest of) the studio owner. The guy himself was far too into the idea of lolita boys (it seemed) and that didn't go down well in his opinion. Suddenly he wondered why he was still here enduring this when he'd already expressed his dislike of modeling, only to be confronted with a straight guy's worst nightmare.

Well, whatever the case it seemed he'd managed to get out of this one.

"Yuu~!"

Allen almost jumped out of his skin as the call rang out across the studio, and he wildly turned around in search of the voices owner. In the corner of his eye he saw Tyki's lips curl into a smirk as he leapt up from the black chair. He turned to look back over his shoulder at Allen and nodded forwards. "Come here a minute. I need you to meet these two..."

- - x - - x - -

**A/N: **This is painfully short again, but that's because of laptop access. I have the next chapter planned and it's longer! To be honest it may take a while again, but still... Thanks anyway guys an gals, you's all the best!

I've been watching some great anime the last few months: Durarara! (Izaya is hawt) and Highschool Of The Dead (just epic). Haven't heard of them? Watch them, you won't regret it~ promise...xXx

**Until a longer post, Shizuka~ xD**


End file.
